Rip (TV Series)
Rip is a TV series following Rip Hunter. Cast Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter Gal Godot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Ciara Renee as Kendra Saunders Matt Ryan as John Constantine Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer Tom Canavaugh as Brainiac Episodes Season One #"Pilot"-Rip Hunter crash lands on Earth and is found by Kendra Saunders and Ray Palmer, who take him away. He wakes up and explains himself, however, they believe him to be insane. But they are forced to believe him when a group of robots attack the city, searching for Rip. In the end, Rip intimidates the robots by telling them who he is, forcing them to run off. In the end, a future version of Rip shows up, giving past Rip his ship before teleporting away. Kendra and Rip agree to come along with Rip, who essentially tells them "I told you so". #"Brainiac"- Rip, Kendra, and Ray use the ship to travel to a planet named Colu. When they get there more of the robots attack called Brain bots. Rip tells them they surrender then they get to meet the maker. They find a man named Brainiac who has super intelligence. Brainiac decides to make them exterminate. The Brain bots go towards them when Rip holds up a weapon and finds a way to defeat them. #"Dark Side of the Moon"-Rip, Kendra and Ray arrive in the year 1620, where they meet a group of pilgrims who are terrified of a beast, which turns out to be a werewolf. Kendra is captured by a group of people who own the monster, which Rip reveals isn't a beast, but an alien. Rip and Ray manage to free Kendra and defeat the wolf, who is killed by Rip. #"Starro Dawn Pt.1"- Rip, Ray, and Kendra arrive to the future when the Waverider breaks down. They discover the future is horible and ruled by a alien starfish named Starro, and he can turn people into soldiers. Rip, and Ray try to find a part to reactivate the Waverider. Then when they try getting Kendra they discover she got controlled by Starro. Then she puts a starfish on Ray, then lots of soldiers surround Rip. They discover Rip can't be controlled so he must be destroyed. #"Starro Dawn Pt. 2"-Rip manages to break free of the Starro controlled men, running to save the others. He kills the starfish controlling them and they come up with a plan to defeat Starro. Rip calls Starro out and he shows up with an army of Starro controlled men. The Waverider then shows up, crashing in to Starro, killing him. Later, Rip uses the future's tech to repair his Waverider, he uses it to crash in to Starro in the past before heading back in the time stream. #"Black Hole"- The Waverider gets trapped in the course of a black hole, and Rip discovers a alien can make black holes . Rip tells Ray to activate the emergency super blast mode. The Waverider runs into a black hole. And Rip tells him to race through the black hole. Then the Waverider runs into the alien killing him. #"Know Your Fate"-Rip takes them to the year 2016, where they decide to just have coffee to calm down after all the things they've been through. However, Ray is kidnaped by a man named the Bug-Eyed Bandit, who thinks Ray is his future counterpart. Rip, Kendra, and Ray are shrunk and are forced to fight robotic bees. They manage to get back to normal size and defeat the Bandit. However, Ray decides to leave the team after everything he's been through. Rip asks who could replace Ray, and just then, John Constantine crashes into the Waverider. #"Brainiac Returns"- Kendra doesn't trust John but Rip let's him join. They go to a planet and they find Brain Bots. Rip tries finding a weapon to fight them with and he grabs a screwdriver. John, and Kendra ask why a screwdriver and Rip says because it is available. Then Rip, John, and Kendra fight the Brainbots then find Brainiac. Brainiac is about to kill them when soldiers shoot him down. #"The Man on the Moon"-The Waverider takes Rip and the team to a very strange location, the moon. After getting suits, they wonder around until Kendra meets a man, who quickly disappears. Afterwards, she is stalked by the man, who is actually a smoak monster. In the end, Rip gets him to turn solid before shooting him. #"A.R.G.U.S."- Rip, John, and Kendra travel to the 1940s where a anti monster group named A.R.G.U.S. They find a monstrous tv that sucks faces. Kendra, and John's faces get stolen. Rip found a way to defeat against the TV. Then when they make to regular times they find A.R.G.U.S. troops arresting Rip. #"Rip Vs. A.R.G.U.S."-A.R.G.U.S. informs Rip that they where created some time after he defeated the werewolf, and that they where created to capture people like him. In response, Rip fights them, claiming he can blow the building up. He makes it to their leader, Amanda Waller, who reveals that his "detonator" in his hand is just a jammie dodger. Rip is chased by agents but he manages to escape, however, the Waverider begins to act up, and Rip reveals it is trying to take them to the edge of the universe, where it has never gone before. #"Chronos Pt. 1"- They make it to the other end of the uinverse where they find a dangerous man named Chronos. John tries attacking but Chronos stops the attack. Kendra doesn't attack Chronos, and Rip wonders why. Soon Rip fights Chronos. When Rip is about to kill Chronos Kendra shoots down Rip, then with him figuring out Kendra is secretly working for Chronos. #"Chronos Pt 2"-John and Rip are locked up in a time bubble, with Rip thinking of giving up. However, he looks around and is inspired, he and John get the bubble to a generator, where they smash it in to the generator, blowing the bubble up. Rip and John then go to have the final battle with Chronos, finding him in his own Waverider. Rip blows up Chronos' Waverider with his own, assuming him to be dead. Rip is ready for more adevntures, however, John wishes to go home. Rip takes John back to his own time, where he walks off. Rip returns to the Waverider, where another Waverider crashes in to it. Season Two # "The Wonder Woman"-Rip and Ace the Bat Hound end up in the year 2000, where they meet a still in training Wonder Woman. Rip and Wonder Woman team up when they find out there is what appears to be a Hydra on the island. However, Rip finds out the Hydra is actually an alien who feeds on fear. However, Rip ends up ramming in to the beast with the Waverider, trapping it in the time stream. In the end, Diana agrees to travel with Rip. # "The Clock"- Rip, Diana, and Ace travel to Spain where they find dancers, and living Clockwork robots. Rip then figures out the droids are like aliens, because they are made by aliens. Rip, Diana, and Ace fight the droids, with at the end Rip destroying the last of them. # "The Man From the Edge of Tomorrow"-The team travel to 4141, where they meet Kel-El, the Superman of this time. They team up when it turns out that a man named Imperiex rules this time. In the end, Rip ends up killing Imperiex. # "Back to the future"- Rip travels into the 1940s without Wonder Woman and Ace. He finds a version of Brainiac who tries killing him. Then Rip runs into Brainiac forcing him to have him travel back to the future. # "Burn With Me Part I"-Rip and the rest arrive on a ship, where they find out there is a virus that causes the infected to act like zombies, with fiery eyes. They all wear masks and can infect others just by taking them off, only able to say "burn with me". Things get personal when Rip himself is infected. Specials # "Circe"- Rip enters the other Waverider and finds a female named Circe. They fight, but Rip discovers she is too powerful. Then Rip finds Ace the Bat dog, and Ace joins his team. Ace jumps on Circe and it bits her. Then Rip fights Circe with her disappearing. Then Rip, and Ace go on his Waverider. Category:TV Series Category:Rip